Flashbacks
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: <html><head></head>Comment étaient-ils passés d'une après-midi brainstorming plus ou moins studieuse à s'affronter sensuellement sur le lit de Mathieu. Et bien, Antoine se posait toujours la question (mais pas trop non plus).</html>


**Titre :** Flashbacks  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>X-over Salut les Geeks, What the Cut et InThePanda dans _U__nknown movie__s_.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les émissions citées appartiennent pleinement à leurs auteurs. Si cette fanfic gêne, je la supprime à leur demande !  
><strong>Personnagespairings : **Le type en cavale (UM), le Patron & le Présentateur (SLG) et le Présentateur (WTC) ; SLG/WTC & SLG/UM.  
><strong>Le pourquoi du comment du parce que<strong>** (****A.K.A. ****« ****genre**** », « ****résumé**** », « autres » & « TRIGGER MOTHER FUCKER WARNING »****) :** Attention, ceci est un **_PWP_** à l'état pur ! _Absence de scénario qui peut perturber la lecture_ !  
>Mais plus important encore, c'est une collaboration avec la talentueuse auteure <span><em>Le Rien<em> ! Cet OS fait référence à sa fic « Au plaisir Gamin » (et si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous conseille de le faire car elle est géniale), surtout à la partie non censurée *sourire émail diamant colgate entendu* car nous avions convenu d'écrire un lemon avec des références de l'une à intégrer dans l'autre (enfin, Bibi, sur Twitter, a encore frappé *sourire aquafresh signal über innocent*).  
>(… je m'excuse pour le sens dégueulasse de cette phrase, qui n'était pas voulu)<p>

**Rating :** MA (pas de scénar', citron à gogo).

Câlins aux auteurs de fanfictions et à vous chers lecteurs, et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le corps en équilibre contre le dossier du fauteuil, Mathieu passa distraitement ses mains dans la masse de cheveux bruns qui ornaient la tête d'Antoine. Il s'appliquait à produire un massage crânien qu'il savait relaxant et dont l'autre raffolait. Ses pouces appuyaient conjointement sur la base de la nuque en de petits mouvements concentriques. La pulpe des doigts frottaient délicatement la peau, se faufilant délicatement entre les filaments marrons. Il sentait Antoine se détendre entre ses mains, la tête de son petit-ami se reculait pour savourer plus encore son attention. Il sourit avec un air serein.<p>

La main crispée sur la souris sans fil de l'ordinateur, Antoine soupira de bien-être, ignorant alors l'étrange phénomène qui s'animait dans l'esprit de son bienfaiteur, ne notant pas la soudaine crispation des mains qui s'aventuraient sur son crâne, empoignant alors quelques courtes mèches, ni même la soudaine respiration haletante.  
>En revanche, il porta davantage attention à ce qu'il se passait lorsque le fauteuil pivota brusquement, le mettant face-à-face à un jeune homme aux traits transformés.<p>

Mathieu ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors qu'une de ses mains remontait lentement le long du crâne, sa vision se fit floue l'espace d'un instant et il se voyait en train de caresser les cheveux d'un autre homme, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il se jurait de n'avoir jamais rencontré. Même s'il était plus haut que lui, cet homme n'était pas Antoine.  
>Il avait de magnifique yeux claires qui le regardai- non, qui le dévoraient du regard.<br>Une petite moustache surmontait ses lèvres d'un rose prononcé entrouvertes, dévoilant des dents blanches, prêtes à mordre, à croquer, à _le_ grignoter.  
>Les contours de son visage ainsi que son menton étaient également fournis en barbe mais moins fournis qu'Antoi-.<br>L'homme saignait de quelque part, une partie de son visage était recouverte de sang, un de ses sourcils avait retenu la coulée d'hémoglobine, protégeant l'œil mais du sang séché maculait la joue et s'emmêlait dans la barbe.  
>Cet homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, était effrayant. Cet homme, <em>il<em> sentait son souffle court contre _ses_ lèvres, _il_ l'entendait gémir contre _lui_ lorsqu'_il_ tirait sur ses cheveux, plus épais que ceux d'Ant-. Cet homme _l_'avait plaqué contre un mur, une main retenait avec violence _son_ poignet gauche contre un mur glacial, l'autre griffait délicieusement _ses_ côtes, _lui_ arrachant des frissons.

Mathieu ne pouvait expliquer cette scène qu'il vivait pleinement l'espace d'une seconde. À peine plus tard, il déglutit lorsqu'un autre flash s'imposa en lui.

.

_Flash_. « _Fini de jouer gamin, je prends les choses en main_ » s'entendait-il penser alors qu'_il_ prenait possession durement des lèvres de son interlocuteur.  
>D'un geste sec, <em>il<em> récupéra son poignet endolori pour empoigner et tâter la marchandise. L'homme était plus grand que _lui_ mais _il_ n'en avait cure, _il_ était celui qui avait le plus d'expérience, _il_ en avait maté des biens plus coriaces, _il_ savait comment le faire plier et le supplier de lui donner plus, toujours plus, de plaisir. _Il_ menait la danse.  
><em>Il<em> sourit, l'air libidineux et satisfait.

.

Mathieu hoqueta.

.

_Flash_. Ils étaient par terre, _il_ les avait fait renverser. Cet homme était imposant, son regard s'assombrissait mais rien n'égalait son regard _à lui_, sombre par ses desseins, sombre par _ses_ lunettes. La gorge vrombit et un grognement jaillit de la bouche de l'autre.  
><em>Il<em> lui coupa le sifflé en plaquant leurs bassins qui témoignaient de leur émoi à tous les deux. L'absence de barrière de tissu amplifiait les sensation et sentir leurs érections l'une contre l'autre fit sursauter le tueur en série (comment Mathieu savait qu'il en était un ?) et un gémissement honteux s'échappa de sa bouche. _Il_ en profita pour saisir les poignets et-

.

Le bas ventre soudainement en feu, comme si un incendie d'origine criminel envahissait rapidement son corps, hérissant ses poils et galvanisait le sang dans ses veines pour se diriger à flot vers la partie sud du corps, Mathieu retourna brusquement le fauteuil.  
>Il tenait toujours Antoine par les cheveux, sa poigne était à la fois tremblante et crispée.<p>

.

_Flash _-_Il_ le retourna sur le ventre. _Il_ profita de la surprise de l'autre pour lui menotter les mains contre le dos, ignorant le vent de protestation qui _l_'excitait davantage. Appuyant la forme de _son_ érection pile sur la fente des fesses, _il_ se pencha d'une lenteur calculée sur _son_ prisonnier. Agrippant d'une main une touffe de cheveux sur la nuque pour relever la tête, _son_ bassin se mouva contre le dur fessier, _il_ se fit violence pour ne pas grogner de satisfaction et dit à voix basse dans l'oreille :  
>« On va bien s'amuser, toi et moi » une phrase pleine de promesses, une voix terriblement rauque.<p>

.

Antoine ne comprenait pas comment il était passé du fauteuil, où il montrait à son copain les vidéos qu'il allait traiter dans le prochain épisode de son émission, au lit, en train de se faire sauvagement asticoter par ledit copain.  
>Qui n'était plus le même homme.<br>Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière espérait-il, qu'ils couchaient ensemble. À l'image de ses personnalités, Mathieu possédait plusieurs facettes, y compris dans les relations sexuelles, tantôt mignonne et mélodieuse, tantôt fébrile et débutante, tantôt lente et perchée, tantôt sensuelle et hardcore. Antoine avait été surpris mais c'était une bonne surprise, il l'aimait encore plus, lui-même n'était pas en reste.  
>Rarement, Mathieu le prenait au dépourvu (et généralement, ils en ressortaient tous deux fourbus mais comblés).<br>Comme maintenant.

À califourchon sur ses genoux, débarrassé de son t-shirt, il avait un Mathieu excité - oh Dieu, il voyait l'imposante bosse déformait la braguette de son jean - sur les bras. Antoine eut le temps de remettre ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez pour contempler son petit-ami un bref instant. Mathieu avait la peau très pâle, il était, pour parler vulgairement, blanc comme un cul, le moindre suçon se voyait à trois kilomètres. Ses deux tétons rose très foncé se dressaient fièrement parmi les grains de beauté qui parsemaient la peau laiteuse. Rougissant devant cet état de fait (il l'excitait ce crétin à l'humeur changeante), Antoine leva les yeux vers le visage déformé par… oh…  
>Mathieu l'avait rarement maté aussi ouvertement du regard. Non, pire que ça, il le déshabillait du regard, comme si ses yeux étaient munis de rayons x qui ôtaient, voire brûlaient, pour de bon ses vêtements et sous-vêtements. Il s'attarda alors sur son visage, l'échange visuel le rendait toute chose et Antoine avait l'impression de revenir à leur fébrile première fois, puis les lasers bleu descendirent sur ses lèvres. Antoine haleta, il avait la réelle impression que Mathieu l'embrassait, le touchait, l'empoignait, le caressait, le mordait, le…<br>Son homologue eut un sourire, un sourire concupiscent et réservé à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Contrairement à ce que son attitude présageait, Mathieu prit délicatement ses poignets tremblants, les ramena au niveau de sa tête, en se penchant sur lui. Antoine se mordit les lèvres en sentant le frottement de leurs bas-ventres. Ce sadique savait comment s'y prendre pour le rendre chèvre !  
>Il fit difficilement la mise au point lorsque Mathieu ne fut qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres et murmura contre elle avant d'en prendre possession :<br>« On va bien s'amuser, toi et moi. »  
>Il inclina sa tête pour approfondir leur échange. Antoine gémit en sentant la langue taquine de son complice s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres et frôlant du bout la sienne tandis qu'une des mains maintenait contre un oreiller ses poignets d'une poigne forte. Mm, il voulait jouer le nabot, il allait être servi alors !<br>La main disponible de Mathieu s'affairait à déboutonner rapidement sa chemise marron à carreaux. Tous deux s'employaient à rechercher le contact entre leurs bassins. Le dernier bouton à l'air libre, la main dégagea les pans de la chemise sur les côtés et parcourait avec avidité la peau, la pinçant, la massant, la chatouillant, provocant d'adorables réactions dont se régalait Mathieu.  
>Il rompit le baiser au moment où il s'attaqua aux bouts deux de chair, observant son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux durant leur échange buccal, les lunettes de travers, les joues rosies à travers sa barbe. Il laissa échapper un gémissement plus bruyant lors les doigts de fée de Mathieu insistèrent sur l'un de ses tétons.<br>Amusé, le schizophrène laissa sa langue parcourir lentement les lèvres gonflées d'Antoine, sans pour autant obéir à l'invitation de l'autre. Non, il voulait le faire languir, il voulait l'entendre supplier.  
>Il quitta la bouche de son petit-ami en relevant à peine la tête et colla leurs deux torses nus.<p>

« Mathieu… »

Il glissa une main le long du bras d'Antoine, ses ongles caressant la peau tendre.

« Mathieu… »

Un mouvement de bassin puis il ré-emprisonna les poignets du plus grand entre ses mains fines, toujours au-dessus de sa tête. La chemise couvrait toujours les épaules de son cadet mais qu'importe, il avait assez de peau à disposition pour en faire son repas.  
>Après un dernier échange visuel, Mathieu se pencha sur les clavicules saillantes, touchant de sa langue l'os visible, la barbe de son menton frôlant indécemment la peau sensible et frissonnante. Il continua sur le sternum, laissant une trainée de salive, des petites marques rouges de grignotages, savourant les contractions des muscles qu'il ressentait sur les poignets sous son emprise.<br>Sous lui, le mouvement de la poitrine s'accélérait et les petits cris aigus témoignaient de l'impatience d'Antoine. Parfait.

« Aah, Mathieu… »

Il planta ses crocs contre le trapèze tendu puis suça la salinité de la peau, arrachant un cri de surprise mêlé de douleur. Il lutta plus durement pour maintenir les poignets contre le matelas mais il ne put rien faire contre le mouvement de bassin d'Antoine qui inversa les positions.  
>Le temps sembla se suspendre l'espace d'un instant.<br>À cheval sur son bassin, Antoine le dominait de tout son poids et de toute sa hauteur. Sa chevelure en désordre couplé à son regard si sombre, malgré les lunettes de travers lui donnaient un air dangereux. Mathieu déglutit difficilement, l'effet de l'éclairage de sa chambre assombrissait une partie du visage d'Antoine, la même recouverte de sang de l'_Autre Homme_ de ses flashbacks.  
>Antoine se débarrassa de sa chemise d'un mouvement sec, la jetant négligemment au sol. Mathieu voyait la marque de ses dents à côté du cou, la peau luisante de salive, il eut un sourire satisfait. Sourire mangé par la bouche vorace d'Antoine qui projetait, semblerait-il, de mener une fronde contre son comportement de débauche.<p>

À force de baisers, de léchouilles et de morsures, leurs pantalons voltigèrent dans la pièce, à la rencontre de moutons de poussières perdus dans les recoins, les fourbes qui se planquaient pour ne pas se faire attraper par le Tout Puissant Aspirateur Suprême. Ils pouvaient mater sans vergogne, tels des voyeurs en herbe, un jeune homme brun et barbu coincé sur le ventre en train de gémir et couiner à chaque suçon à chaque morsures qu'il recevait par son tortionnaire, plus petit et au crâne rasé, qui avait pris place à la naissance de ses fesses, juste sur le haut des cuisses.

Au bout d'un moment, Mathieu colla sa bouche à la lisière des fesses d'Antoine, encore protégées par son boxer, et remonta très lentement, appuyant sa caresse buccale là encore par des coups de dents, le long de la colonne vertébrale. Au fut et à mesure qu'il montait, il incitait son compagnon à se redresser en l'attrapant sur les côtes puis en l'enlaçant. Ses doigts frôlèrent les deux tétons, dessinèrent des arabesques sur la peau brûlante, s'attardèrent sur le bas-ventre dont le délicieux toucher fit trembler tout entier le brun qui se blottit contre son amant. Celui-ci enfonça une main dans le boxer en prit le membre dur et avide d'être satisfait pour entamer une série de mouvement masturbatoire.

« Putain, Mathieu… »

L'interpellé ne perdit pas son sourire et tandis qu'il le branlait, il plaqua son érection contre le fessier de son amant tout en mordillant l'épaule gauche. Il sentait les mains d'Antoine sur ses hanches, accompagnant ses mouvements. Il les sentait prendre son propre sous-vêtement et le baisser, libérant par la même son pénis.

« Mmh » savourèrent-ils en chœur.

Antoine profita de cette brève accalmie pour inverser les positions, une fois encore. Mathieu glapit de surprise en tombant en arrière, les jambes entravées par son boxer. Il sentait qu'on le lui enlevait et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec un oeil gourmand la virilité dressée de son petit-ami. Celui-ci lui écarta les jambes, prenant place entre elles.

.

_Flash_. Cet enfoiré _l_'avait plaqué contre le mur et _le_ maintenait par une clé de bras particulièrement réussie et douloureuse. _Il_ aurait bien voulu reprendre le contrôle mais la douleur mêlée au plaisir _le_ transcendait sur place. À chaque coup de rein, l'autre ne ménageait pas _son_ bras mais cet imbécile réussissait à _le_ faire grimper au septième ciel à force de _le_ pilonner sans relâche, à grogner sans gêne contre _sa_ nuque, à murmurer des mots sans queue ni tête. Et _lui_, à sentir ce gros calibre aller et venir dans _son_ fondement, s'enfoncer toujours plus loin, à toucher quasiment à chaque fois _sa_ prostate, _il_ se sentait frustré que _sa_ propre érection soit délaissée, dressée et malmenée contre le mur froid. Mmh, ce contact exquis contre la pierre si glaciale et…

.

… l'étau si chaude qui se refermait peu à peu sur son pénis, Mathieu fit basculer sa tête en arrière en gémissant bruyamment. Le corps en ébullition, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de force de sa cage thoracique à force de battre comme un forcené. Un coup de langue sur son gland et il voyait presque les étoiles sur son plafond.

.

_Flash_. « Tu ne me connais pas mec, tu ne sais pas qui je suis », il appuyait chaque mot par de vigoureux va-et-vient, provoquant un bruit indécent de tapement contre _ses_ fesses musclés. _Il_ ne préférait pas répondre, savourant la sensation d'être rempli.  
>Rira bien qui rira le dernier.<p>

.

Deux doigts s'introduisirent dans son anus, avide de sensation, et Mathieu les accueillit comme s'ils étaient le Saint Graal.  
>C'en était trop.<p>

« Prends-moi Antoine, s'il te plait, prends-moi » le supplia-t-il.  
>« Mm, pas encore » refusa son amant, toujours occupé entre ses jambes.<br>« Putain mais baise-moi ! »  
>« Tu m'as chauffé mon lapin, à mon tour de te rendre la pareille. »<br>« Nnh, Je veux te sentir en moi, je veux que tu me prennes durement, je veux sentir ta bite s'enfoncer dans mon cul, je dois te le dire comment ? En anglais ?! »

Au fur et à mesure que Mathieu parlait, Antoine sentait ses défenses et ses réticences s'affaissaient. D'ordinaire, il s'attendait à recevoir les assauts de Mathieu mais son petit-ami le surprenait, encore et toujours. Il délaissait le pénis palpitant et se redressa. Bien qu'impatient, difficile de résister à la bestiole exaltant de luxure sous lui, il se protégea convenablement, prit les jambes du châtain pour les amener sur ses épaules et s'enfonça sans plus attendre dans l'antre chaude.

Mathieu n'étouffa pas le cri de douleur mais ne demanda pas pour autant à son amant d'arrêter les coups de buttoir, bien au contraire. Au diable ces flashs stupides qui lui mettaient le feu aux reins, le vide qu'il ressentait inlassablement était comblé, bien plus comblé que lors de ces maudits flashs. Antoine mettait toute son énergie dans ses coups de rein dynamiques, chaque coup pour chaque morsure sur son corps, chaque va-et-vient pour chaque pallier de self-control piétiné sans vergogne par son schizophrène de compagnon, chaque aller-et-venu pour satisfaire leurs besoins et… Antoine oubliait à quel il aimait s'enfoncer encore et encore, pour chaque gémissement, pour chaque cri, pour chaque supplication, pour le voir le supplier du regard d'accélérer la cadence, pour sentir la chair de Mathieu compresser la sienne.

Sur cette dernière pensée, le cadet cessa tout mouvement, restant ancré profondément dans l'intérieur de son petit-ami, qui se demandait quel mouche avait bien pu le piquer. Tous deux haletaient. Antoine clôt ses paupières, ôta ses lunettes qu'il lança doucement sur la table de chevet et s'accrocha à l'une de ses jambes. La main glissa paresseusement de la cheville sous le mollet, frôlant l'intérieur du genoux et envoyant une décharge non déplaisante dans toute sa jambe. Alors qu'Antoine ouvrit à moitié ses yeux, au fur et à mesure que la main voguait sur la cuisse, il se pencha en avant, la main baladeuse se referma sur l'érection en manque d'attention, et posa son front contre celui de Mathieu. Plongé l'un dans le regard de l'autre, partageant le même souffle, ils étaient transportés dans un monde à eux, rien qu'à eux. La respiration de l'aîné se bloqua lorsque la main caressa son gland mais il ne rompit pas le contact visuel pour autant.

Alors, doucement, Antoine plongea sur ses lèvres pour un simple baiser en refermant à nouveau ses yeux. Le doux toucher était tout aussi grisant et alors qu'il saisit tout aussi lentement le crâne rasé de son petit-ami pour s'y accrocher, il reprit ses mouvements de bassin tout en caressant de sa langue la fine bouche.

L'enlaçant la taille de ses deux jambes, Mathieu accrocha ses mains désespérément à aux cheveux brun en bataille. Ils échangeaient un voluptueux baiser sur fond de va-et-vient et dans un cri à peine étouffé, après avoir touché encore une fois sa glande, Mathieu éjacula dans sa main, se déversant sur leurs ventres. Au bord de l'orgasme, Antoine délaissa le pénis de son petit-ami et plaça ses coudes en équilibre au dessus des épaules de son compagnon et se concentra sur son propre plaisir. Il crut exploser lorsque des doigts taquins s'enfoncèrent de concert dans son propre anus, titillant cette zone si érogène, et se vida dans le préservatif. Il retomba mollement sur Mathieu, l'écrasant de toute sa masse mais pour l'heure, il n'avait vraiment pas la force de s'écarter.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Antoine voulut se relever mais une paire de bras l'en empêcha. Curieux, il releva juste la tête et observa le châtain.

« Reste, s'il te plait. Reste comme ça. »  
>« Je n'ai rien contre, bébé, mais je suis encore en toi. »<br>« Ça ne fait rien. Je veux te sentir contre moi, je… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Antoine consentit à accéder à sa requête. Néanmoins, il se retira, enleva le préservatif à présent usager et le jeta, avec panache, dans la poubelle puis se cala contre le plus petit. Mathieu avait cet air innocent qui rappelait le Geek et qui donnait envie à Antoine de le protéger envers et contre tout. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pris Mathieu à lui sauter dessus sans crier gare et au fond, il ne voulait réellement pas savoir pourquoi Mathieu avait eu une aura semblable à sa personnalité la plus sombre, des yeux mêlant colère et de luxure mêlés un rictus proche de la décadence folle.  
>C'était <em>son<em> fou à lui.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu !<br>Si vous avez la moindre remarque, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer !  
>Et Chaton, je te dédie cet OS parce que, voilà, *cœur*.<p> 


End file.
